Memorias de un Joven Estudiante
by Kaily Hiwatari
Summary: -¿Y el día que no pueda besarte, ni acariciarte, porque ya no esté junto a ti? ... Sé que me protegerás y cuidarás desde dónde quiera que estés, Kai ...- :KAIxTAKAO Dedi a: Quimera y Senshi.


**Pareja: **Kai&Takao.

**Advertencia:** Shonen –ai.

**Género:** Romance/Tragedia.

–Diálogos.

"Pensamientos."

Dedicado a: **Quimera y Senshi Hisaki Raiden**, espero que os guste este One–shot.

**MEMORIAS DE UN JOVEN ESTUDIANTE **

–Kaily Hiwatari–

Un chico de cabellos azules y de ojos castaños, vestido con un uniforme azul marino con botones dorados, zapatos negros y un maletín marrón, entraba al instituto con pasos tranquilos.

Entró a su primera clase del día. Sus compañeros le saludaron al verle.

–Buenos días, chicos –saludó, tomando asiento en su respectiva silla, dejando su maletín encima del pupitre mientras sacaba el libro de literatura.

–¡Eh, Takao! –lo llamó por detrás un chico rubio, de ojos azules, estadounidense, de 19 años al igual que él. Era su amigo Max.

–Dime, Max –le respondió, dándose la vuelta.

–¿Te has leído el libro que el profesor nos ha mandado?

–Sí, ya casi he terminado de leerlo. Sólo me faltan 20 páginas para acabarlo.

–¿Tan rápido lo has leído? Pero si es de 500 páginas y hace tan sólo tres días que el profesor nos lo ha mandado.

–Es que me gusta mucho y...

–¿Pero de dónde has sacado el tiempo entre los exámenes, deberes, y trabajos que nos mandan?

–Pues en el recreo, cuando me monto en el autobús para regresar a casa y por la noche le dedico muchas horas. Jajaja. Tengo prisa por acabarlo, así después no me agobiaré con tantos exámenes–. Respondió el joven de cabellos azules.

–Bueno, todavía tenemos el plazo de dos meses para entregarlo, así que yo iré con más calma –explicó Max, cuando el timbre sonó, indicando a los profesores y alumnos que ya debían entrar a clases.

–¿Has decidido sobre qué género literario te gustaría escribir tus novelas?

–Creo que empezaría con uno de misterio y suspense. ¿Y tú?

–De romance –la puerta se abrió dando paso al profesor.

–Takao –le avisó Max–. El profesor acaba de llegar.

–Gracias por avisarme –le dijo antes de darse media vuelta sobre su asiento para mirar al frente.

–Buenos días, chicos –saludó el profesor dejando sus dos libros sobre la mesa.

–Buenos días –saludaron la mayoría de los alumnos.

–Voy a pasar lista –sacó un folio con el nombre y apellidos de los alumnos, y comenzó a leerlos en voz alta.

Takao no dejaba de mirar a su profesor: Kai Hiwatari. Éste tenía el cabello bicolor, gris por delante y color negro desde la coronilla hasta la nuca. Era alto, muy atractivo, con unos ojos color amatistas muy llamativos.

–A ver, ¿qué preferís: corregir en esta hora los ejercicios o a tercera hora que es cuando volvéis a tener clase conmigo? Levantad la mano los que estéis de acuerdo con esta opción. –La mayoría levantó la mano–. Está bien, entonces dedicaremos esa hora para corregir los ejercicios, ¿de acuerdo? Bien, abrid el libro por la página 97...

**&&&KAI&TAKAO&&&**

A tercera hora todos los alumnos estaban sentados por parejas y el profesor estaba dando vueltas para observar si alguien lo necesitaba.

–Profesor Hiwatari –le llamó un alumno.

–Dime, ¿qué duda tienes? –le preguntó acercándose hasta él.

–Es que creo que me falta algo para mejorarlo, pero no sé qué es.

–A ver, déjame verlo –cogió el folio y lo revisó–. A mí me parece que está muy bien escrito. Pero creo que sería mejor si pusieras más puntos y aparte, en lugar de tantos puntos seguidos –le explicaba, mientras Max hablaba con Takao.

–Lo siento, Max, pero mi ordenador no funciona –le aclaró Takao.

–Pues qué mala suerte, porque yo no tengo ordenador –le reveló el rubio, mirando su trabajo. Levantó la mano y llamó al hombre–. Profesor Hiwatari, ¿puede venir?

–Claro, Max –se acercó hasta la mesa–, ¿qué pasa?

–¿Tenemos que entregar el trabajo obligatoriamente a ordenador?

–Sí, ¿por qué?

–Porque yo no tengo y el de Takao está roto.

–¿Y por qué no vais a un ciber? –preguntó el profesor.

–Porque Max vive muy lejos de mi casa y los cibers están lejos tanto en su zona como en la mía –respondió Takao.

–Podéis hacer una cosa. Podéis coger cada uno la mitad de vuestro trabajo y escribirlo por separado. Cada uno va al ciber que le sea más cercano, lo guarda en un disquete y, cuando lo tengáis hecho, pasáis la información de los disquetes a un ordenador que hay en la biblioteca y lo imprimís todo, ¿qué decís? –ideó el profesor.

–A mí me parece bien –respondió el rubio–, ¿y a ti, Takao? –Kai miró al joven de cabellos azules para saber qué opinaba.

–Me parece genial –respondió Takao, mirando al mayor fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa. El timbre sonó, sacando a Kai del trance.

–Bien, chicos, haced el favor de ponerlo todo tal y como estaba –aclaró el profesor y los chicos le obedecieron mientras éste caminaba hasta su mesa para recoger sus cosas.

–Hasta luego, Takao –se despidió el rubio.

–Hasta luego, Max –le respondió Takao a la vez que recogía sus cosas.

–Hasta mañana, profesor –decía un alegre rubio antes de salir por la puerta.

–Hasta mañana, Max –respondió Hiwatari.

Poco a poco, los alumnos y alumnas fueron saliendo de la clase, dejando solos a Takao y a Kai. El joven de cabellos azules caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró, echándole el seguro. Se dio la vuelta y fue corriendo hasta el mayor, abrazándolo y besándolo en los labios con entusiasmo.

–¿Qué me has traído para comer? –le preguntó al bicolor.

–Pues...–Soltó una de sus manos que estaba en la cintura del menor, para abrir una bolsa que estaba sobre la mesa y sacar una palmera de chocolate que venía dentro de una bolsita–. Una palmera de las que tanto te gustan.

–¡Muchas gracias! –cogió la palmera y volvió a besarle con intensidad, provocando así que el bicolor le volviera a rodear la cintura con sus brazos.

–Lo siento, pero no había Coca Cola, así que te he traído Fanta de naranja. –Juntó su frente con la del joven de cabellos azules.

–Da igual –respondió feliz.

Kai se separó un poco de él, cogiéndolo de la mano. –Ven –lo llamó, sentándose en su sillón giratorio–. Siéntate. –El menor no tardó en sentarse en las piernas de su profesor.

–¿Quieres un trozo? –le preguntó Takao al otro mientras intentaba abrir la bolsa.

–Sólo un poco –le sonrió, viendo cómo el joven de cabellos azules le daba la mitad de la palmera.

–Toma.

–Te has pasado, sabes que el chocolate no me entusiasma.

–Lo que no quieras, dámelo y ya está. –Se dio cuenta de que se había manchado los dedos, así que se metió uno en la boca. El joven de ojos color carmesí comenzó a lamerse el labio, al ver lo que hacía el menor.

–¿Está bueno? –le preguntó el bicolor.

–Mucho. Pruébalo –aseguró el joven de cabellos azules.

–Claro. ¿Me sujetas la palmera en tu mano llena? –preguntó, refiriéndose a la mano en la que el menor tenía un trozo de palmera.

–Claro –respondió, sin entender al bicolor, lo más lógico era que lo hiciera en la mano que estaba vacía.

–Gracias –cogió la mano de Takao y se metió el dedo pulgar que aún contenía chocolate en la boca–. Umm... Está delicioso. –El menor le sonrió ampliamente.

–¿Sabes que así me haces cosquillas? Además, no me refería a mi dedo.

–Pero a mí me encanta tu dedo. Por cierto, si quieres, esta tarde puedes ir a mi casa para hacer lo del trabajo. Sabes que tengo ordenado y, si tienes alguna duda, puedo ayudarte –le explicó, soltando sus mano para coger su palmera y empezar a comérsela al igual que el moreno.

–Está bien, pero prométeme que me dejaras hacer el trabajo a mí solo, como aquí en clase, ¿de acuerdo?

–Palabra de viejo –sonrió.

–Tonto –le dijo en un tono juguetón, abrazando al bicolor con un brazo.

–Oye, dentro de dos días es nuestro aniversario.

–Me parece mentira que ya hayan pasado dos años desde que nos hicimos novios – comentó, con una sonrisa–. Dos maravillosos años, junto al hombre que amo.

–Tendremos una velada inolvidable en mi casa –aseguró.

–¿Más inolvidable aún? –preguntó, con una sonrisa al recordar lo que había sucedido en su última velada.

–Estoy deseando que pasen estos dos días.

–Yo también.

**&&&KAI&TAKAO&&&**

Cuatro meses después...

Todos los chicos salían de clase, quedándose como siempre el bicolor y el menor solos.

–Kinomiya –lo llamó–. Intenta estar más atento en clase, ¿de acuerdo?

–Hago lo que puedo, Kai –se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre al ver que no había nadie en la clase.

–Para ti soy Hiwatari, profesor Hiwatari –le habló en tono indiferente.

–Tengo demasiadas preocupaciones. Y no me gusta que seas así conmigo –aclaró.

–¿Así cómo? –preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente porqué lo decía el menor.

–Así de frío y distante –le recordó viendo cómo el bicolor caminaba hasta las ventanas y abría una.

–Pues acostúmbrate, porque eres un alumno más para mí –explicó, cruzándose de brazos.

–Kai –se acercó con su maletín en la mano hasta él–, no me digas eso –pidió –. ¿Por qué me tratas así?

–Porque quiero.

–¿Porque quieres? –Se quedó en shock por la respuesta–. Kai, mírame a la cara. –Vio que el bicolor no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo, así que lo hizo él, girándolo bruscamente–. Kai, ¿qué te he hecho? –Exigió saber–. Si hice algo que te molestase o que te hiciera enfadar, lo siento de verdad. Dime lo que te he hecho para poder arreglarlo y pedirte perdón. –El bicolor desvió su fría mirada hacia otro lado–. Kai, ¡no me ignores! –Soltó el maletín, cayendo éste al suelo. Takao abrazó al bicolor desesperadamente–. Kai, cambiaré lo que tú quieras que cambie. No me trates así, por favor. Me duele que hagas eso. –El bicolor al escuchar esas palabras estaba intentando controlarse para no abrazar al menor–. Snif... Kai, dime lo que es y cambiaré... snif...

–No llores, Takao. Tarde o temprano te alegrarás de que te haya dejado libre. Encontrarás a algún otro chico al que le gustes y sea de tu edad.

–Snif... no quiero a otro chico, te quiero a ti. –Le hacía ver, separándose un poco de él para mirarlo, sin soltarse del abrazo–. Mi vida se desmorona por completo si tú no estás a mi lado... snif... Te amo y lo voy a hacer siempre –le aseguró entre sollozos.

Varias lágrimas le resbalaban por el rostro, provocando que el mayor se las limpiara con el dedo pulgar. Lentamente separó a Takao de él, aunque esa escena le partía el corazón.

–Vas a llegar tarde a clase.

–No me importa.

–Será mejor que te vayas.

–No. No me voy hasta que me digas que he hecho mal.

– ¡No has sido tú! ¡¿Vale?! ¡He sido yo! ¡Ya no siento nada por ti! ¡Sólo estaba contigo por lástima! –le contestó. Takao se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

–¿Me has estado utilizando? –preguntó incrédulo.

–Claro que lo he hecho, incluso te he estado engañando con otros hombres. Pero estabas tan ciego por mí que ni siquiera te habías fijado. –Tras su respuesta, bajó su tono de voz.

–¡Me estás mintiendo! –aseguró Takao.

–No, no lo hago. ¿Recuerdas el fontanero que estuvo en mi casa cuando tú llegaste hace meses? Pues hicimos el amor tres veces en esa semana.

El menor no soportaba seguir escuchando a Kai decirle esas cosas. Sin pensárselo más, le dio al mayor una fuerte bofetada.

Con voz temblorosa, la vista nublada y el ceño fruncido, miró al bicolor, viendo cómo éste se tocaba la zona afectada.

–¡Eres una basura! –Cogió rápidamente su maletín del suelo y, con lágrimas en los ojos, volvió a mirar al bicolor–. ¡Te odio! –le gritó, antes de salir corriendo de allí.

Kai se recriminó mentalmente por haber hecho llorar a su ángel.

–Lo siento, perdóname, mi amor, pero es lo mejor para ti –le susurró al vacío, dejando que unas lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos.

**&&&KAITAKAO&&&**

Takao se había encerrado en el servicio, estaba llorando, no encontraba otra manera de desahogarse en esos momentos.

_Flash Back _

–Hola, Kai. –Lo abrazó y, como siempre, fue a darle un beso, pero el bicolor lo apartó.

–Hola, Takao –caminó unos pasos hacia atrás y luego le dio la espalda–, ¿cómo has llevado hoy el día? –le preguntó, intentando guardar las distancias con el menor.

–Bien –lo abrazó por detrás–, estaba deseando verte. –Takao sintió cómo las manos del mayor eran puestas sobre las suyas, pero, ésta vez, no era para acariciarlas como siempre, sino para soltar el agarre.

–Ajá –fue la respuesta seca de Kai.

–¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido en el médico? –preguntó notando que el bicolor parecía estar poco interesado con él.

–Bien.

– ¿Y qué te ha dicho? –le preguntó, poniéndose frente a él y cogiéndolo de la mano.

–Es sólo alergia a los pinos –contestó, soltándose de la mano del menor y desviando la mirada.

–Kai, ¿me estás evitando? Mejor no me respondas, la respuesta es más que obvia. ¿Qué te ocurre?

–Nos pueden ver –se excusó.

– ¿Desde cuándo te has preocupado por eso? –le preguntó Takao.

–Takao, he estado pensado. Lo nuestro no puede funcionar.

–Kai, lo nuestro funciona perfectamente.

–No, no lo hace. Por eso he decidido romper contigo.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

–Lo que has oído.

–Pero, yo... Kai, todo nos va bien. ¿Cuál es el problema? –Por más vueltas que le daba a la cabeza, no encontraba ningún motivo.

–Para empezar, yo tengo 30 años, soy tu profesor. Tú eres mi alumno y tienes 19 años.

–Pero tú mismo dijiste que la edad no importaba porque el amor no tiene edad –le recordó, sin entender el cambio de pensamientos tan repentino en el mayor.

–Pero ahora lo veo todo diferente. Lo nuestro no tendría futuro.

–Claro que lo tendría –aseguró.

–Takao, nos llevamos once años de diferencia. Cuando tú tengas ganas de salir por ahí, no podrás hacerlo porque yo...

–¿Por qué tú…? –le animó a continuar.

–Estaré más viejo y no tendré ganas de salir. Te aburrirías conmigo.

–No, no lo haré. Nunca lo haría.

–Ahora no lo entiendes porque eres muy joven y no lo ves claro, pero cuando madures más, te darás cuenta.

–Soy bastante maduro –le aseguró el menor.

–No, no lo eres. Así que ve tú por tu camino, que yo iré por el mío –le contestó, para, finalmente, salir de la clase.

_Fin Flash Back _

– ¡Soy un estúpido! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! –Se maldecía entre sollozos, sentado en la tapa del retrete de los servicios–. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? ¿Por qué todavía te sigo amando? Si me has destrozado el corazón –sollozaba–. ¡No es justo! –Golpeó la pared con el puño–. ¡No es justo! –repitió, volviendo a golpear la pared, esta vez más fuerte. En ese momento, vio en la pared la imagen del fontanero que hace meses salió de la casa de Kai. Su mirada se llenó de rabia–. ¡Todo ha sido por tu culpa! –Gritó, dándole un puñetazo y escuchando un pequeño crujido que le hizo gritar de dolor–. ¡Ay! –Se fue a sobar la mano, pero, en el momento en que sus dedos rozaron su mano, sintió un gran dolor, así que la apartó–. ¡Ah, me duele! –se quejó. Intentó abrir la mano, pero no podía moverla –Creo que voy a ir a la enfermería –abrió la puerta y salió del servicio. Por suerte, no había nadie. Cogió su maletín con la mano que no tenía lastimada y se fue a la enfermería.

**&&&KAI&TAKAO&&&**

El bicolor estaba esperando para poder pasar lista. Takao no había llegado todavía y eso era muy raro en él. Miró la silla y el pupitre vacío con nostalgia y preocupación. Los alumnos estaban haciendo su trabajo por parejas, así que no estaban pendientes a lo que él hacía. Kai se sentía tan vacío sin la presencia del menor.

Takao era su vida entera y también se había convertido en su tesoro más preciado. El menor le había dado todo el cariño, amor, comprensión y apoyo que jamás nadie le había dado en toda su juventud. Ese niño lo había cautivado con su perfecta sonrisa desde que lo vio por primera vez. Se sentía fatal por lo que le había dicho hace más de una hora. Pero tenía que separarlo de él cuanto antes.

Varios toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

–Adelante –invitó el bicolor, sentándose en la silla. Miró hacia la puerta y una profesora entró en la clase, provocando que Kai se desilusionara por completo.

–Perdone la interrupción, profesor Hiwatari –se disculpó la profesora.

–No importa –se adelantó a decirle.

–Le traigo un alumno. –La mujer miró hacia su lado izquierdo–. Vamos, pasa –le dijo, apartándose de la puerta, dejando pasar a Takao. Los ojos de Kai se iluminaron por completo al ver que era el joven de cabellos azules. Sonrió en sus adentros al verlo, pero la sonrisa no le duró mucho cuando vio a Takao entrar cabizbajo y con una mano vendada, puesta sobre su pecho por el pañuelo que llevaba atado al cuello. El bicolor se puso de pie, viendo cómo el menor caminaba hasta su silla, sentándose junto a Max–. Bueno, tengo que irme ya. Siento la interrupción.

–No nos ha interrumpido. Gracias por traerlo a clase –le contestó Hiwatari educadamente.

–Hasta luego –se despidió la mujer cortésmente antes de cerrar la puerta.

–Hasta luego –le despidió, viendo cómo la profesora cerraba la puerta al salir. Todos los alumnos y alumnas estaban mirando a Takao.

"¿Te duele, Takao? ¿Cómo te lo has hecho? ¿Te has roto algún dedo? ", eran muchas de las preguntas que le hacían sus amigos.

–Yo... no me duele. Ha sido sólo un esguince –contestó, intentando no gritar de dolor. Kai se acercó hasta él y se fijó en su rostro.

–Kinomiya, ¿cómo te lo has hecho? –le preguntó preocupado, aunque intentaba que en su rostro no se reflejase nada. Takao ni siquiera lo miró. Quería ignorarlo, pero toda la clase estaba pendiente de él en esos momentos y él no trataba mal a la gente, así que decidió contestarle sin mirarle.

–Me he caído por las escaleras y apoye la mano para evitar golpearme la cabeza. Sentí algo crujir y fui a la enfermería –contestó de forma rápida–. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Max? –le preguntó a su amigo, intentando cambiar el tema e ignorar al mayor.

–Oye, Takao, ¿te caíste desde muy alto? –le preguntó otro compañero.

–Chicos –los llamó Kai–, mejor preguntadle todo lo que queráis a Takao fuera de clase. Ahora haced el trabajo, venga. –Se dio media vuelta y cogió la hoja que había encima de la mesa para comenzar a pasar lista.

**&&&KAI&TAKAO&&&**

La clase había terminado y los alumnos estaban saliendo de allí para irse a sus casas.

–Kinomiya –lo llamó el bicolor al ver cómo el joven de cabellos azules estaba recogiendo más rápido de lo habitual–, quiero hablar contigo.

–Tengo prisa, profesor –contestó, intentando cerrar su maletín con una sola mano, pero sin mucho éxito.

–No tardaré mucho. –Comprobó que la clase estaba totalmente vacía, salvo por ellos dos. Se acercó hasta el moreno de piel para ayudarlo a cerrar el maletín–. Deja que te ayude.

–No es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo solo –le contestó con enfado, pero sin levantar su tono de voz.

–¡No seas cabezota! –le regañó el mayor, intentando ayudarlo.

–He dicho que no. Mejor dígame lo que tenga que decirme.

–¿Te duele la mano? –le preguntó, al ver que ésta estaba hinchada.

–Creo que ya lo dije en clase, a no ser que sea sordo.

–¿Por qué has faltado a dos clases? He visto las faltas.

–Usted no es mi madre para interrogarme, pero por si está ciego, tengo la mano vendada.

–Dos horas es demasiado tiempo para que te venden la mano.

–Había mucha gente en la enfermería, además, no tengo porqué darle explicaciones a mi profesor de literatura.

–Estoy preocupado por ti, sólo eso –no tuvo más remedio que decirle.

–Pues no lo haga –le contestó, evitándole la mirada. Cogió el maletín para irse, pero Kai se puso frente a él–. Quítese de en medio, tengo mucha prisa. –Su mirada estaba puesta en el suelo y no estaba dispuesto a mirar a otro lado. Kai no se lo pensó y le tocó con cuidado la mano, sólo un simple roce, pero bastó para que el joven de cabellos azules demostrará que le había hecho daño con un pequeño respingo hacia atrás–. No vuelva a hacer eso –ordenó, sintiendo cómo los ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse. El bicolor se fijó en cómo el joven de cabellos azules intentaba aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

–Lo siento. Te duele. Lo sabía ¿Por qué has mentido?

–Porque éste dolor no es nada comparado con la herida que tengo en mi corazón. –Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla en contra de su voluntad–. ¿Has dicho que lo sientes? Tú no sientes nada por nadie, ni siquiera por ti mismo. –Kai le limpió la lágrima con el dedo pulgar, lo que provocó que Takao lo mirara con enfado.

–Eso no es verdad, me importas más de lo que crees –confesó con culpabilidad.

–¡Eso es mentira, jamás te he importado...! Yo creía en ti y así ha sido como me lo has pagado –cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas retenidas, salieran–: ¡acostándote con otro! Engañándome con quién sabe cuántos chicos más. –Abrió los ojos, llenos de rabia–. ¡Nunca volveré a confiar en ti! ¡Nunca volveré a confiar en nadie! ¡Te odio! ¡Ojalá no te hubiese conocido! ¡Ojalá no me hubiese enamorado de ti! ¡Ojalá no siguiera enamorado de ti! –Apartó la mano de Kai de una fuerte bofetada–. ¡A partir de hoy has muerto para mí! ¡Ojalá estuvieses muerto! –gritó enfurecido, sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que acababa de decir. Salió corriendo de allí, dejando a Kai más preocupado que antes.

–Perdóname, mi amor –susurró Hiwatari al viento. Varias lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.

**&&&KAI&TAKAO&&&**

Meses después...

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en ese tiempo. Kai faltaba cada vez más debido a su alergia, así que mandaron a una sustituta para que lo reemplazara cada vez que éste faltaba.

Takao no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde aquel día. Había intentado hacer como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada entre ellos dos. Se arrepentía cada día más de las palabras que le dijo a Kai.

–Profesora, ¿el trabajo nos lo corregirá el profesor Hiwatari o usted? –le preguntó Max.

–Seré yo. El profesor Hiwatari no va a volver. –Esas palabras habían hecho que Takao dejara de pensar en sus cosas para centrarse en lo que ahora iba a escuchar.

–¿Cómo que no va a volver? –preguntó Takao.

–Sí. Hace dos semanas que se dio de baja oficialmente.

–Pero volverá para corregirnos el trabajo, ¿no? –preguntó una chica.

–No, no va a volver, pero yo os corregiré el trabajo por él. Pensaba que él os lo había dicho.

–No nos dijo nada –respondió Takao.

–A lo mejor fue para no preocuparos –aclaró la mujer.

Takao comenzó a darle vueltas a la cabeza. Él podía salir adelante cada día porque la presencia del bicolor le daba fuerzas. Pero si ya no iba a volver, lo dejaría destrozado.

Recordó que su disquete con el trabajo terminado lo había dejado en casa de Kai antes de que rompieran. Ésa sería una excusa perfecta para poder verlo, aunque fuese sólo unos minutos, con eso le bastaba. Estaba decidido. Hoy iría a su casa después de clases.

**&&&KAI&TAKAO&&&**

En la casa de Kai...

Takao se plantó frente a la puerta de la casa del bicolor.

"Puedes hacerlo", se animó a sí mismo, tocando el timbre dos veces.

–Voy. –Escuchó decir al bicolor. Takao sonrió al oír esa voz y se llenó de alegría por dentro. Escuchó cómo el bicolor quitaba el cerrojo y abría la puerta.

–Takao –le sonrió levemente–, qué sorpresa. ¿A qué has venido? –le preguntó, apoyando una mano en la pared.

–Yo...–Se fijó en la cara de Kai, estaba muy pálido y parecía muy cansado–. He venido a por mi disquete. Me lo dejé aquí.

–Ah, es verdad. Por favor, pasa –le invitó, apartándose con dificultad.

–Gracias. –Kai cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyado en ella.

–Profesor, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó con preocupación al verle tan decaído.

–Sí –se apresuró a contestar–. Tu disquete está encima del escritorio del despacho. Tú mismo puedes ir a por él.

–Claro –contestó. Fue a por él y regresó junto a Kai, encontrándoselo respirando con ansiedad por la boca–. Kai, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?

–Sí.

–Pero estás muy pálido y te cuesta respirar. –Se metió el disquete en el bolsillo de la chaqueta–. ¿Es por tu alergia? –le preguntó, acercándose a él.

–Takao, estoy bien, de verdad. No te preocupes más por mí –le pidió con dificultad. Vio la cara de preocupación de Takao e intentó acariciarle la mejilla, pero cayó desplomado hacia el menor.

– ¡Kai! –Lo sujetó como pudo–. Kai, ¿qué tienes? ¡Háblame! –Al no obtener respuesta, decidió tumbarlo en el suelo con cuidado, poniéndolo boca arriba–. ¡Kai! –lo llamó alarmado, acariciándole la mejilla con movimientos nerviosos–. ¡Háblame, por favor! –Viendo que el bicolor no se movía, fue corriendo hasta el teléfono inalámbrico para llamar a una ambulancia y vigilar al bicolor al mismo tiempo.

**&&&KAI&TAKAO&&&**

Kai estaba comenzando a despertar, viendo paredes blancas, oliendo a medicina. Era un hospital sin lugar a dudas. Sentía cómo en ambos orificios nasales tenía unas gomillas para ayudarle a respirar y escuchaba la maquinaria que estaba a su lado con los incansables pitidos. Una mano estaba acariciando la suya. Miró en esa dirección y vio a su ángel intentando aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

–No llores, Takao –pidió, haciendo que Kinomiya le mirase con una sonrisa.

–Kai –se limpió las lágrimas–, ¿cómo te encuentras?

–Mejor.

–Me tenías muy preocupado –le aseguró con tristeza.

–Ya lo veo.

–Kai, ¿qué es lo que tienes? Por favor, ya sé que soy tu alumno y que no debería de preguntarte por tu vida personal. Pero, la profesora nos ha dicho que te has dado de baja. Debe de ser algo muy importante para que dejes tu trabajo así.

–Takao...–lo miró a los ojos– son mis pulmones, no están bien.

–¿Qué les pasa? –preguntó rápidamente, sintiendo cómo Kai comenzaba a acariciarle la mejilla.

–No tengo alergia a los pinos. El médico no me diagnosticó alergia, sino... cáncer. –Ante esa confesión vio cómo al menor empezaba a temblarle el labio inferior.

–¡No! –exclamó Takao, cogiendo la mano de Kai que le acariciaba la mejilla para besarla rápidamente–. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –dijo inmediatamente.

–Es verdad, tengo un tumor maligno en todo el pulmón derecho y se está empezando a extender al izquierdo.

–¡No puede ser! Tú eres un chico fuerte y sano. –Comenzó a llorar.

–Los médicos no me dan muchas esperanzas de vida. He tenido que dejar de ir a trabajar porque cada día me cuesta más respirar.

–Yo... Kai, no iba en serio lo que te dije aquel día, de verdad, no quiero que te mueras... snif...

–Ya lo sé –respondió con una media sonrisa.

–No deseaba esto, de verdad. –Lo abrazó–. Estaba enfadado –Sollozaba–. No sentía lo que decía.

–Lo sé. No llores, mi vida. Por eso te mentí, por eso quería separarte de mi lado. No quiero verte sufrir por mi culpa, Takao –le explicó con angustia, mientras lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza–. No quiero que desperdicies más tu tiempo conmigo. Por eso inventé mi aventura con el fontanero.

–¡Idiota! –le regañó, para, después, levantar la cabeza del pecho de Kai y mirarlo–. ¿Tienes idea de cuántos puñetazos le di a la pared del servicio por culpa de ese fontanero imaginario tuyo? Por eso me hice el esguince. Ahora escúchame bien: voy a ser una verdadera lapa para ti. No pienso dejarte solo ni un segundo. Vamos a aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda juntos, ¿lo entiendes? Porque de haberlo sabido, eso habría hecho. Te llenaré de besos y caricias hasta que me harte. Estaré las veinticuatro horas del día contigo. No pienso dejarte solo. Los dos vamos a afrontar esto juntos, porque somos uno, Kai. Dejaré el instituto y me ir a vivir a tu casa para cuidarte.

Kai negó con la cabeza. –Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero que hagas. Estás esforzándote mucho para ser escritor y no me gustaría que lo abandonases todo por mí.

–Por ti daría mi vida en estos momentos. Me cambiaría por ti si pudiera para pasar por lo que estás pasando. Además, no lo abandonaré. Escribiré un libro. ¿Y qué mejor maestro que tú para aconsejarme? Te he echado tanto de menos, Kai.

–Y yo también a ti –le respondió antes de sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos, en un corto y lento beso.

–Le daré el disquete a Max para que entregue trabajo y le diré que se lo puntúen a él –le explicó, abrazándolo de nuevo, sintiendo las caricias del mayor en su cabeza.

–Está bien, mi consentido –le dijo, con una sonrisa.

**&&&KAI&TAKAO&&&**

Un año después...

Takao estaba escribiendo en el ordenador su libro y Kai estaba a su lado repasando y releyéndolo todo por si tenía que mejorar algo. Kai miraba a Takao desde un sillón que éste mismo había puesto frente al ordenador para que el bicolor estuviese más cómodo.

–Vas muy bien. Cof, cof, cof... –Takao se dio la vuelta y rápidamente, comenzó a hacerle aire a Kai con un abanico, haciendo que al mayor se le pasase la tos.

–Tranquilo, respira. ¿Quieres agua? –El bicolor asintió–. Toma, bebe despacio. –Kai cogió el vaso y se bebió el agua muy despacio.

–Gracias –le susurró una vez que terminó de beber, entregándole de nuevo el vaso a Takao.

–De nada –Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa–. ¿Mejor?

–Sí . –Le sonrió–. Creo que será un libro muy entretenido. Si sigues así, vas a dejar a muchos escritores atrás.

–¿De verdad lo crees? –El mayor asintió con la cabeza–. Gracias. –Lo abrazó con delicadeza, siendo correspondido por su novio.

–¿Cómo haces para acordarte de todo lo que nos ha pasado?

–Lo tengo apuntado todo en mi diario: Desde que nos conocimos, hasta ayer.

–¿Y lo de hoy?

–Esta noche lo escribiré. Y después, pondré lo más interesante en el libro.

–¿Has pensado ya en el nombre que le vas a poner al libro?

–No –le miró–, ¿me ayudas?

–Claro –le respondió con una sonrisa–. El libro es sobre nuestras memorias, ¿verdad? Bueno, más bien las tuyas. El libro va sobre tu vida.

–Ajá. Contigo incluido –comentó divertido.

–Ya lo tengo.

–¿En serio? A ver, dime.

–¿Qué te parece éste: El ángel que bajó del cielo, me cautivó y los demás ángeles del cielo están muy celosos por ello? – Takao le sonrió, sonrojándose.

–Jajaja –Le dio dos besos cortos y rápidos, pero tiernos–. Eso no es un titulo. Además, es muy largo.

–Pero es lo que pienso –le contestó sonriéndole, besándole el cuello al otro con sonoros mimos.

–Me haces cosquillas, jajaja. –El mayor dejó de besarle el cuello para besarle en la boca, pero sólo le dio tiempo a darle un ligero beso por la falta de aire. Takao juntó su frente con la de él–. Hey, más despacio, tigre –le susurró en tono cariñoso, frotando su nariz contra la de él.

–Ya ni siquiera puedo besarte más de un minuto sin asfixiarme por falta de aire –comentó con tristeza.

–A mí no me importa, sólo me interesa recibirlos, me da igual su duración, porque sé que me amas.

–¿Y el día que no pueda dártelos? –cuestionó afligido.

–Pues me acariciarás, como lo has hecho siempre –contestó con simpleza.

–Memorias de un joven estudiante –le dijo Kai.

–¿Qué? –preguntó confuso Takao.

–El título del libro: Memorias de un joven estudiante. Son tus memorias y eras estudiante cuando todo esto nos ocurrió.

–Me gusta el título. Gracias. –Lo abrazó–. Voy a apuntarlo –dijo, poniéndose de pie para sentarse y escribirlo en el ordenador. Ya casi está terminado, Kai –le contó con ilusión.

–Me alegro. –Se quedó pensativo–. Takao…

–¿Qué? –le respondió.

–¿Y el día que no pueda besarte, ni acariciarte, porque ya no esté junto a ti? –le preguntó preocupado. Takao giró asombrado por la pregunta.

–Sé que me protegerás y cuidarás desde donde quiera que estés, Kai. –Se levantó y lo abrazó–. Lo harás, ¿verdad? –le preguntó, intentando que su voz no sonara quebrada por el miedo a perderlo para siempre.

–Claro que sí. Te lo prometo, mi vida –le contestó, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

**&&&KAI&TAKAO&&&**

Tiempo después...

Takao estaba sentado al lado de una tumba con un libro en la mano. Depositó unos tulipanes amarillos sobre la lápida.

–Hola, Kai, te he traído tus flores favoritas, los tulipanes. Sé que te prometí no llorar, pero sabes lo sensible que soy, así que lo siento, no he podido cumplirlo. ¿Adivina qué? Me han dado dos premios: uno al mejor libro y otro al mejor escritor. Ojalá hubieras podido estar conmigo en ese momento, te necesitaba tanto. –Silenció unos segundos–. Te he traído el libro. Ya sabes de lo que va, porque "lo leíste hasta el final". Me pediste que te lo trajera y lo guardara en esta caja dorada que está en tu tumba, así que eso es lo que voy a hacer. –Metió el libro en la caja y la cerró con llave–. También me pediste que volviera a rehacer mi vida con otro hombre y yo te contesté que aunque lograra hacerlo, siempre ocuparías un gran lugar en mi corazón. Creo que es muy pronto para eso –Acarició con la yema de los dedos la foto de Kai–. Sólo espero que tú cumplas tu promesa de cuidarme desde donde estés, porque necesitaré que lo hagas siempre. Haya rehecho mi vida o no. Vendré siempre que pueda a visitarte... tigre. –Sonrió con melancolía, al recordar todos esos momentos felices y amargos que había pasado junto a él, desde el principio hasta el final. Se acercó poco a poco hasta la foto de Kai y depositó un beso en ella–. Hasta siempre... mi amor. –Le echó un último vistazo a la tumba, para después caminar hacia el frente.

Un viento cálido le rozó los labios haciendo que se detuviese. Miró hacia atrás, viendo la tumba de Kai. Sonrió y siguió caminando para salir del cementerio.

–Te estaré esperando. Siempre cuidaré de ti. Te lo prometo, mi vida –fue el susurró del viento el que habló, llegando de nuevo hasta la tumba de Kai.

**&&&KAI&TAKAO&&&**

**FIN**

Bueno Quimera, como ves lo he hecho según me dijiste, Romance/Tragedia

Se llevan bastante diferencia de edad y Kai muere al final. No sabes lo mal que lo pasé escribiendo este fic. Sólo espero que os haya gustado tanto a ti como a Senshi y a todos aquellos que lo hayan leído, o sean fanáticos de esta pareja.

Por si a alguien le surge esta duda, Takao escribe sobre cómo conoció a Kai, cómo se enamoró, es decir, sus memorias. Escribió también la pérdida del bicolor y lo mucho que sufrió con ello.

Por favor no, nunca decidme lo que pensáis. Venga, no sean malitos y si lo leéis hacedme ese favor.

Cuidaos mucho, xao.


End file.
